


the prettiest flower is you

by freckledlix



Series: 「replenished stars』 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledlix/pseuds/freckledlix
Summary: Kihyun receives a strange message from an unknown number late one night, thinking nothing of it but a simple prank, he brushes it off. But beautiful flowers are left behind for him every day afterwards. So where is the mystery person who is sending them?





	the prettiest flower is you

**unknown** : if i send you a flower a day, how many days will it take you to realise i'm the one whose fallen so helplessly in love with you?

 **hamsterkyun** : do i know you??

 **unknown** : dammit i pressed send

 **unknown** : just wait for your first flower, kihyun-ah

 **hamsterkyun**  : okay???


End file.
